


you am what you is and i are who i be (or: robbie talks a lot)

by sadboii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gay Character, Gen, Growing Up, Kinda, Not Shippy, Teenage Dipper Pines, based on some conversations ive had with my older sister, hes 14, if you ship them i will destroy you, less than 1k words, robbie gives his little bro advice, robbie valentino is a wise old (teen) man, robbies 18, the gay character is robbie, the whole gay thing isnt really important though its only brought up once, they have a big brother little brother relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboii/pseuds/sadboii
Summary: “Do you think I’m weird?”“Do I think you’re weird? Fuck, yeah, Dipper. You’re all kinds of weird.”
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Robbie Valentino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	you am what you is and i are who i be (or: robbie talks a lot)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this at 3-5 in the morning post-breakdown so im sorry if it's AWFUL ;;;;
> 
> also this isn't a ship fic uwuwuwu if you ship robbie and dipper i'll break your bones

“Do you think I’m weird?”

“Do I think you’re weird? Fuck, yeah, Dipper. You’re all kinds of weird.”

The younger boy’s brows furrowed as he stared out at the graves in the distance. _Gee, thanks man_ , he thought, _way to put it politely_. His dark-haired companion had a tendency to not do so well with letting people down easy. To put it simply, Robbie was brutal. He had been seen he’d met him, and he assumed he would be until he died.

“Being weird isn’t really, like, a bad thing, though. Y’know?”

“Yeah?” the brunette replied, turning to face his friend again. The latter nodded, “Yeah.”

Robbie was so… _Chill_. About _everything_. Well, yeah, he was an emotional guy, and he tended to be dramatic at times, but he carried this, ‘I-don’t-give-a-flying-fuck’ attitude that Dipper wished he had. At first he thought it was just a teen thing, but after a while he realized that it was just a Robbie thing. He simply, about most things, didn’t feel one way or the other, and didn’t care enough to form a strong opinion. Robbie didn’t have opinions. Robbie had _thoughts_.

“I think,” he began, as he often did, “being weird is more of a concept than an actual state of being, y’know? More of a construct. There’s no ‘weird’ because you can’t really hold all of humanity to a standard. Nobody really sticks out too much in the grand scheme of things, because, no matter what you’re like, there’s always gonna be someone out there who’s like you. Not even, I don’t know—name someone you think is like, a total freak.”

 _Me, probably_ , thought the fourteen-year-old, but he decided against answering with that. “Uh, I don’t know. Ted Bundy? Maybe?”

The older boy lit up and immediately started back into his constant rambling.

“Right, you probably think Bundy’s some freaky special case, yeah? But there were tons of other people like him! Dahmer, Kemper, Fish, they were all _just_ like him. Not even Bundy was ‘weird.’ Technically. It’s impossible to be an outcast if you know where to look. When I was your age I thought I was, like, the only dumb alternative kid in the whole state. I was just some loser with a spray-can. But then I met the gang, and suddenly we were six losers with spray-cans. You just have to find your crowd, y’know?

“And of course nowadays it’s so much easier to have online friends and shit. When I was 14 we had, like, MySpace, and AOL, and what, fuckin’ Gaia Online? But now you have so many ways to meet people with common interests. Instagram is a thing, Tumblr is big, Twitter too. If you really think you’re that big of a weirdo try finding someone who likes the same things as you. I swear, even if you’re into, like, the most fucked up shit, there’s someone out there who reciprocates.”  
Robbie takes a breath. “Sorry, I got a little off track,” he gives a slight smile, “but, yeah. I think you’re a total freak.”

Dipper smiles back briefly before his expression settles back to that of worry. “I don’t know, man. I still feel, well, I guess out of place would be the term for it. All the weird stuff in town always happens to me. It’s like I’m a walking hazard. I attract actual, _literal_ monsters, Robbie. That—That’s so weird. I’m weird.”

“Yeah? So?”

Dipper felt like he might explode. “What do you mean, ‘so?’ I’m a freak, Robbie! That’s, like, the exact opposite of what I want to be! I want to be smart and—and successful! Not a freak!”

“What’s wrong with being a freak?” Robbie asked, and Dipper opened his mouth to answer before the former continued, “That was a rhetorical question.

“Dipper, there’s nothing wrong with being a freak. All your friends are freaks, dude. Mabel’s a total weirdo! Candy and Grenda? Yikes. And Pacifica’s… Pacifica. You fit right in with your people. And don’t think that just because you’re awkward and weird in middle school you’re gonna be awkward and weird for life.

“You need to stop worrying about how current you is gonna do in the future, because current you is _nothing_ like future you. You still have, what, four? Five years before college? You’re gonna change in that time. You’re gonna grow. In grade ten I was hung up over a Wendy for months and now I’m into dudes. You’re not gonna have everything figured out right away, man. You might never have everything figured out. You just have to roll with it.

“Let yourself be weird. Let yourself be a freak. You’re fourteen. Enjoy being a kid. Don’t worry so much about being an adult so soon.”

And with that, the dark-haired boy stood, extending his arm. “It’s almost lunch time,” he stated, pulling Dipper to his feet and pulling out his phone, “I’ll text the gang and we can hang at the diner.”

The two brushed the loose dirt off their pants and began walking toward the cemetery’s exit.

“Robbie?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For all of that.”

Robbie ruffled Dipper’s hair and flashed a quick smile.

“Yeah, whatever.”


End file.
